


Peanut Girl

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Rosie nor Marco has picked out a baby name yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> Can be read as either an alternate universe in which Rosie doesn't have the miscarriage, or a future fic where this is their next child.

“I’m almost due, and we still haven’t named the kid yet.” Rosie said, as she carefully made the crib with the tiny little blue and white crib sheets her former roommate had given her. Polka dots. It was always polka dots.

“I thought we were calling him or her Peanut. That’s what we’ve been doing all along. Our little Georgia peanut.”

“I think if we _actually_ name our child Peanut, our son or daughter is going to hate us forever. Can you imagine it? President Peanut -” Rosie said, laughing as she put the bouncy, frilly crib liner on the crib. The nursery was coming together nicely, even if it was a bit small; it was the thought that counted, and at least the kid would have their own space.

“You have high aspirations for our kid already. You’re not going to be happy if he or she ends up to be a ninth grade math teacher in Savannah, are you?”

“Ninth grade math teachers are good too, even if I didn’t particularly like Mrs. Kaponek.”

“Who _did_?”

They both laughed at the memory, and Marco put down the paint can. He flicked a few droplets of sky blue paint Rosie’s way, and she laughed even more - “stop it, Marco, _oh my God_ , you’re going to make me all blue and smelly,” she squealed.

“At least then we’d know our kid would look like a Smurf.”

“Wrong shade of blue.”

“A Smurf who doesn’t get out in the sun much, then.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t want to give birth to a Smurf, Marco. I want to have a perfectly normal, happy, healthy baby next week. With a name that doesn’t make me want to eat him or her.”

“I guess Pistachio is out then.”

“Pistachio has always been out. As has Arugula, and Pepper, and -”

“Okay, I get your point. We’re not naming the baby something we can buy at Publix. How about Hannah?”

“Hannah Banana, _Hannah Montana_ -”

“I think someone’s hungry and has food on the pregnancy brain.”

“I’ve always been hungry. Look at what I do for a living, and tell me that I shouldn’t have food on my mind.”

“Touché.”

“I’ve always liked the name Sophia.”

“You and every other new mom ever.”

“So, what do we do then?”

“There are a million names in the world besides Sophia and Hannah. And we’re not even sure if we’re having a girl. Maybe we should name him Benjamin if he’s a boy. Nice, strong name, and sounds good with Rosie and Marco.”

“I was thinking Marco Jr. for a boy. Maybe Marcia for a girl.” His eyes lit up with the suggestion.

“What about Penelope? We could call her Penny, and then it would be cute, and -” she started to say, before Marco started tickling her stomach. She started laughing, and the baby name indecision was all forgotten as soon as the baby kicked at Marco’s hand.

~

“She looks like a little peanut, doesn’t she?”

“Penelope Marcia,” Rosie stated, looking at her little girl longingly, as the doctor placed her in her arms and smiled at the new mother and daughter together. Everything they had hoped for all these months, and now she was here - while things hadn’t been ideal to start, they had sure worked out in the end. “But she’ll always be our little peanut girl.”


End file.
